Good Morning
by AmorFati32
Summary: Written in response to a Tumblr prompt - Mulder and Scully's morning routine


**Tumblr Fanfic Prompt: write a Mulder/Scully morning routine circa IWTB when they're living together & are happy, but without any dialogue. **

Scully slowly comes awake as the sunlight filters into the house through the blinds. She sighs contentedly, a smile playing about her lips as she recalls the dream she woke from. Mulder in a sombrero and not much else; their recent trip to Cozumel still filtering through to her subconscious. She rolls over, ready to get up and face the world, but pauses as she notices that her partner is still in bed next to her. Once an insomniac, always an insomniac he often quips, and in his case it's true. It's been seven years since they started sharing a bed, and it's rare that Scully ever wakes before him. Today is an exception. The vacation has obviously done him the world of good too.

Scully thinks back to their time away. Ten days. Just the two of them. Mulder, finally exonerated, now a free man. No more aliases, no more hiding in his study. As soon as the surgery on Christian was complete Mulder had booked their vacation and whisked Scully away to Mexico. It was like a honeymoon of sorts, the two of them able to spend time together without pressures from the outside world seeping in. No worrying about patients, paedophile priests, the FBI, or six year old boys with strawberry blond hair and hazel eyes. Just the two of them together, relaxing on the beach, making love in the afternoons, drinking one too many margaritas and forgetting about real life. Eat, drink, sleep, make love and repeat. It was perfect.

They've been back barely a week, but Scully still feels as though they're in their honeymoon phase. The earlier tension between them that appeared as soon as they agreed to help the FBI in the search for Monica Bannan is thankfully now a thing of the past. They'll still have their off-days, their disagreements, and say things they don't mean as they remember the past, but they'll be ok. They've gotten through worse.

Stifling a yawn, Scully contemplates getting out of bed and going for a run before getting ready for work. She knows that if Mulder were awake he'd try and talk her out of it and say that she doesn't need to exercise. He'll tell her that she's perfect as it is or throw her some similar compliment that will make her roll her eyes and shrug him off in a 'Mulder, you're crazy' kind of way. But since they arrived home her pants have been pinching a little at the waist, her bra a little tight. She's paying the price for those margaritas, although they were worth it. Still, the sight of Mulder before her in bed makes her reconsider her morning run. She can think of a few other ways to burn off calories and they're all a lot more rewarding than jogging. Mulder is at her mercy now, she realizes as she reaches out and traces her index finger lightly over his bottom lip. She could wake him up and make him a very happy man indeed. She presses her thighs together as she thinks back to how she did just that on vacation, and how he returned the favor on more than one occasion, including one time on the beach as the sun went down, with Scully keeping an eye out for any passers-by until Mulder's tongue made her forget even her own name. But this morning she'll let Mulder sleep. He needs his rest. And so does she, Scully thinks to herself as she shifts in the bed, snuggling back down on the pillow. Sleep now, exercise later. Maybe.

Xxxx

She's applying much-needed conditioner to her hair when she hears feels cool air against her skin as the door pushes open. She looks up just as the curtain is pulled back and Mulder stands before her, his eyelids heavy and his hair a mess. From the looks of him he's been awake a matter of minutes. A quick glance down confirms Scully's suspicion that she's about to have company, and she stands back, making room for him in the shower. No words are spoken as she guides Mulder underneath the warm water, smiling to herself as the heat jolts him fully awake. Just as goosebumps begin to appear on her skin, Mulder suddenly reaches out and pulls her in towards him, turning them both so that this time she's the one who stands beneath the spray. She lifts her arms, massaging her head as she rinses out the conditioner, and notices Mulder's eyes flit between her eyes and her breasts. She smiles coyly, recognizing the familiar look in his eye, before bending to retrieve the shower gel on the side of the stall. She pours a little into her hands then reaches out, her hands gravitating towards his chest, and begins to wash him. His body is firm beneath her hands, and as she works she admires his sun-kissed skin. Her Irish skin simply pinked and freckled under the hot Caribbean sun, but Mulder looks good. Very good. As her hands move lower Scully can feel him responding to her touch, and suddenly she's unable to resist temptation. She laces her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a heated kiss, feeling his mouth open beneath hers. Getting clean is no longer the objective as the kiss deepens and hands start to explore. One of them moans, and from the way Mulder's hands slide around and grab her ass, she realizes it's her.

Scully knows that this feeling of contentment will soon fade, that Father Ybarra is still waiting to criticise her every move at work, that William's seventh birthday is approaching, and that regrets and recriminations will filter back into their life. But as their Mulder's lips begin to descend her body and she feels the cool bathroom tiles press against her back, Scully feels ready to face whatever the future brings head on. She's going to be late for work this morning, and for once she doesn't care.


End file.
